Return of james
by Trig. happy
Summary: PG to be safe. What if in some unknown way james was alive. I dont beliave it will happen just fan fic plez review
1. James goes to the borrow

Disclamer:I do not own the name harry potter or any other characters.  
  
Authors note: this story was up for one day with no disclaimer I apologize  
to fan fic and JK Rowling  
  
Chapt. 1  
  
Harry potter was asleep in his crib and James walked to him to him and woke him up. He held out a small milk bottle and helped him put it into his mouth.  
"James Potter where are you?"  
"Just giving Harry a bottle." Lily potter came down the stairs to him and looked at Harry.  
"He is so funny when he sleeps. I just checked up with Sirius he said he was going to peters house tonight. It is easy to travel on Halloween when we don't need to change to muggle clothing."  
"Do you think when Harry gets older we will be able to take him trick or treating." James put it into serious thought. He hoped Voldemort would be gone soon. He hoped Harry would grow up with no memory of the name Voldemort.  
There was a sudden sound. A loud pop cut the air like a gunshot. James got up and ran to the door. He looked threw the window a clocked figure was gliding forward very fast and pulled out a wand and pointed it at the door.  
"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off. RUN!" Then there was a sudden sound, a door bursting open, just as lily wiped around the corner. He was ready to do what he must to keep lily safe and Harry alive. He saw Voldemort come into the room wand ready. He threw a large glass orb at him and James felt as though he was being sucked into a vacuumed. He was lost in darkness just then he heard a voice. It was the Dark Lord.  
"You failed James HA HA HA ha ha ha ha ha ha-. NO, James thought, he'll get Lily and Harry No I failed NO...........  
  
A man walked on his own threw the dark night. He had his mind set on getting to the castle that lay before him. What his he going to do when he finally made it to the wooden door and meet up with Dumbledor. He had his head bowed in the wind and his glasses askew. He went up a path to the wooden door.  
The mans name was James potter. The world believed him to be dead for over 16 years. He smiled to himself. It was not of madness or of joy. It was because his imagination was set on his dead son. He would be coming here for his last year of Hogwarts School this September. When he pushed the doors open he saw peeves kicking the heads of the suits of armor off. When he saw James for the first time peeves became afraid. His face went as pale as it could and he flew of at top speed screaming "DON'T TAKE ME DON'T TAKE ME"  
James smiled again "I wish I could do that when I went here." He walked to a gargoyle and began to say all candy he could think of. Finally he came to "Fizzing Wizzbes." The door opened and he climbed onto the moving stair. He saw a Man reading a book at a fine desk a bird behind his desk began to sing. The man was non other then Albus Dumbledor. When he saw who was in his office door way his mouth dropped. Not even he knew magic to resurrects the dead. He stood up and took out his wand.  
"What is your name"?  
"James Pot-"  
"Your other name" he said slowly.  
James thought. "Prongs"  
"Tell me something peter petagrew doesn't know about James," he said quickly.  
"Peter is alive."  
Dumbledor dropped his wand onto the floor and walked to James. It can't be he thought but when he saw no attack on himself with out a wand he put his arms around him as if seeing a friend in centuries. He had felt James face fade away from his mind and somehow his expression was the same as he remembered.  
"Please sit down James," he said, "And yes peter is alive and he is the one who betrayed you, Harry, and lily years ago."  
"I assumed that much." He said his fear assured, "But, How is Remus and Sirus."  
"Alas Remus is alive and well but." Then he spoke with a sad tone, "Sirius was killed by a death eater over 2 years ago."  
"NO"  
"I'm sorry James he would have loved to see you alive"  
"But you know what would cheer you up" he said, "to tell you Harry looks just like you"  
"Please don't talk about him its all my fault I couldn't save him and lily."  
"James I don't know how to tell you this but Harry is alive."  
"WHAT.WHERE"  
"He's at number 4 privet Dr. with his aunt and uncle."  
"Is Lily alive to did I save them."  
"No James you didn't save her I'm sorry" "WHY, why is Harry not with his god father"?  
"At the time I thought him to be guilt of telling Voldemort where you all where." James thought of what his son was like what he had done threw his life the childhood he missed. "James hold onto this and I want you to take this he handed James a letter addressed to Harry and a wand. The wand was his own. I want you to go to the Weasleys and have Arther bring you to the Dursleys when I send you a Owl" He said this fast and he gave him something else. A broomstick. He also handed him an invisibility clock.  
"Go and hope you see him soon."  
James made his way threw the school where he saw peeves looking around a corner. He snuck up behind him and said, "BOO". Peeves ran off at top speed.  
James made it to the grounds and mounted his broom and kicked off. He got to about 20 feet and went to what he remembered as the Weasleys. He hoped that Harry knew them well. He had loved to see them. He had only met their oldest son bill. Other then that he knew there were twins and one other boy but he knew no others.  
He flew for what felt like two hours and came to a landing near a tall house with a few gnomes in the hedges. The ground was barley visible in the rising sun. Knowing molly she was up and about. Arthur was just getting out of bed for work. He walked slowly looking at the house. He always thought it smaller then this. Perhaps the weasles had more children then he knew. He recalled a boy harries age named Ron.  
I wonder if they had more he thought. He walked up to the door and knocked. After a few seconds Mr. Weasley answered the door with toast in his mouth and when he saw whom it was he dropped his toast when he dropped his mouth. He was afraid it was a death eater in disguise. "I hope I didn't disturb you."  
"It cant be you go away," he said and he went to slam the door but James put his foot in the door to stop him.  
"Arthur it's me" He said.  
"It cant, MOLLY" and he fainted a young boy came running down the stairs about 16 and when he saw Mr. Weasley he drew his wand from behind his back. Then Mrs. Weasley.  
"WHO ARE YOU" shouted the boy.  
"My name is James potter. I'm Harry Potters father."  
"I thought you where dead," said the boy who had to be Ron.  
"Is your name Ron," asked the Man in the doorway.  
"Yes"  
"Are you friends with my son"?  
"And what makes me think you're not a Death eater." Just then an owl came down and it was marked to Mr. Weasley. It was from Dumbledor. Despite the "PLEASE DO NOT OPEN ANY WEASLEY CHILDREN" Written by the address. Ron opened the letter and read it and handed it to Mrs. Wesley as thought she was suppose to tell him if was real.  
She shook her head and woke Mr. Weasley up and went to send an owl to the office to tell them Arthor was sick.  
Ron showed James in and left Mr. Weasley with his mother. "So," said Ron "What are you doing still alive I mean. I thought you where dead."  
"I have no idea how." Just then the twins came down the stairs.  
"Hay Harry what's up" said one and on their way to the kitchen they doubled back.  
"Your not Harry"  
"I'm James Potter"  
"Harry's dead father" said the first twin.  
"No" and the twins let out a deep breath, "I'm Harry potters Living father," and the both gasped again.  
"How?" they said together.  
"He has no idea," said Ron.  
"Does Harry know"?  
"No" said James. Then an owl came and it had a letter that said that Remus was bringing Harry and was going to let James show Harry. Remus won't tell him anything until they get there. Harry will be there in an hour using floo powder. At last he would see his son. 


	2. Brooms and allyways

CHAPT 2  
  
Harry was on his bed when he heard a crash amongst the snores in the house. He snatched hi wand from the table and walked down the stairs. Harry saw it was Remus lupin he had just come out of the fireplace.  
"Hello professor lupin what-"  
"Harry light lupin You are legally of age you are almost out of Hogwarts please call me by my first name and if I'm correct today is you birthday so, happy birthday."  
"Thanks Pro.Er Remus."  
"Much better and you will like the present at the weasleys house. We are going to leave before the Dursleys wake up I will leave them a not." He pulled out a small piece of paper from his traveling cloak and left it on the coffee table and started to pull out a bag of floo powder and Harry went to the fireplace and pointed his wand at the logs.  
"Incendio" they began to crackle merely and the flame grew hire when Harry threw the powder in. Mr. Weasley appreciated next to Lupin.  
"Don't worry Remus il get harries stuff and put out the fire. You can go and I'm sure Harry will like to get to the borrow quickly."  
"Why" asked Harry and they both beamed at him.  
"You'll see," they said and Harry walked into the green flame.  
"The Borrow" he said.  
He felt the room start spinning around him. Other fireplaces whizzing by. Then he was thrown out and he sat up. All the Weasleys but Mr. Weasleys and Percy. He also saw a clocked figure that kept walking at he then stopping.  
"Who is that?" Harry asked.  
"Harry mate" said Ron uncertainly, "That's.well"  
The man took of his hood and Harry looked into the face of James Potter. He stared with his mouth half open. He thought he left his voice back at the Dursleys. "Turn into a stag then back into a person," said Harry trying to see if he was really his dad. James did as he was told and as he returned to human form and for the first time in Harry potter life he could remember hugging his father. He could never for get this moment.  
He broke apart unwillingly but he had to. The Weasley boys were beaming and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were crying. James looked at Harry beaming and said, "lets go to Diagon ally I feel like Florean Fortascues ice cream my treat." They all cheered. James looked at the fireplace. Remus and Mr. Weasley were looking at him. Mr. Weasley got some flu powder down and held out the Jar to everyone. The all took a hand full and one by one they yelled "Diagon ally" and finished in green fames. James apperiated to his volt at gringots. Harry being the only one left in the house relished his dad didn't have his vault key with him. Harry got it out of his trunk and as he did James reappear next to him.  
"Do you have my old-" Harry handed out the key. "There is still money in there."  
"I haven't even used a tenth of it" Harry said smiling. He was glade he was smart with money. They both disaperaited to gringots wizard bank. The bank was a tall marble building that was build over the entrants to hundreds of underground caves, passes, and tunnels. They walked to the door where a pair of goblins greeted them and not wanting to keep the Weasleys waiting they ran all the way the head desk.  
"Potter" said James and the head goblin called some goblin to take them to their volt. James asked if the goblin would go alone and put 20 galleons in a leather pouch and take a galleon for her trouble. The goblin smiled and turn and walked of at a fast pace. A minute later she returned with a bag of gold.  
They made there way to the ice cream shop and Harry saw Fred and George were walking of to there shop witch was being managed by a group of younger kids just out of Hogwarts. He smiled to see that there business was as good as ever and Gamble and gapes was being swept by the owner. The whole places was falling apart and every time a person started to his store he would look up put they simply spotted the twins store and changes direction. He was sad to see that store go but the twins do have better things in their store.  
When James played for all there ice cream everyone sat down.  
"Does anyone have any ideas for new stuff for the old joke shop?" asked Fred.  
"How about a juice box that makes you change color" Said James, "I used that on snape in our last year."  
"YEA" said the twin together. "I'll give you a galleon to give us rights to the idea"  
"Oh no as one mischief maker to another its all yours if you need my help call me.  
"Hay Fred remembers he helped make the marauders map, too."  
"WOW, that dame thing still works. Do you have it." Asked James.  
"No, we gave it to Harry. But, I think he still has it. Right Harry." Harry nodded.  
"Well its nice to know the blood line of a marauder got hold of it." Harry looked up with a smile on his face. He had never thought of the fact that he himself had been related to the group of marauders.  
Just then an owl came swooping down with a large envelope. "It everyone's Hogwarts letters" said James and he handed it to every one.  
"Dad, there is one for you" Harry handed him a letter and James read it allowed.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
We would like to offer you a place on the Hogwarts staff as Defense against the dark art teacher. If you accept the proposal you must send me an owl right away and meet me on august 2 at Hogwarts in my office. We need to discuss what students must buy for the coming term. Please consider we have been unsuccessful on finding a proper candidate.  
  
Albus Dumbledor  
Order of Mer. well you know  
  
"Well are you going to take the job?" asked Ron looking very existed. From what Harry could tell his dad did know a lot about magic and would be a great teacher.  
"Come on dad take the job."  
"You really think I should."  
"Yeah so far Remus was the best teacher we have had and now to have another marauder would be great," said Harry hoping he would say yes.  
"Ok I'll write and tell him to expect me on the 2nd"  
"YEAH" shouted Harry, Ron and Ginny. James smiled and put the letter in the pocket of his robes. "Well lets go and get our stuff for the term" said Harry. They all split up and went to get their things. Harry, James and Ron went together.  
They stopped and Harry saw James relies the sudden increase in Broom- technology. He looked at the Firebolt 2 in display in ah. His old broom barely went 80 miles per hour. Harry promised to let James ride his broom when they got back to the Borrow. James face was beaming and he ran into the store and bought a snitch.  
Harry was wondering what it would be like with a dad. Would it be for the better or for the worst? He had never had a father figure in his life. He did have a mother figure, Ms. Weasley.  
When they had got all there supplies the went back to the Leakey caldrons and used floo powder to get back to the borrow. When they where back James quickly reminded Harry He would let him ride his firebolt. Harry was glad that Fred and George let Harry go alone and Fred even let Harry borrow his Cleensweep.  
They went up a hill into a clearing in the forest the Weasleys owned. Harry handed James his firebolt and Harry jumped onto the cleensweep. They took of James shot up into the air faster then Harry had thought. James let go of the snitch and Harry caught hit. Harry let go and this James was first to the snitch. Ron walked onto the field with his broom.  
Harry looked down and saw him sitting on the grass looking up at them. Harry motioned him to come up and Ron hoped on his broom and flew up. Threw the entire game of "Get the snitch" Ron only got it once because it flew in his pocket. The day went by very fast and what felt like a few minut turned out to be two hours. They packet up there stuff.  
James pocketed the snitch Harry offered to carry the brooms and Ron started a conversation about quititch when James was little. Harry was glad to here that the first game he lost was slipping of his broom in a rainstorm.  
Harry was glade to hear that his father had also made a mistake when he was at school. Then Harry started to talk about the tri wizard tournament. By the time they got back Harry was on the Lake but James was amazed his son had out flown a dragon.  
By the time they got inside it was dark and Mrs. Weasley Had dinner on the table. Every one sat down and ate. Harry, Ron and the twins started a conversation with James about tricks he did as a kid. James told them about a time when they messed up a broom in Flying lessons so that Left is right and right left. Then they gave it to Sirius and they all laugh.  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking about going away to see bill or charley while everyone was here. Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to like the Idea but Mr. Weasley said that Charles has invited everyone to Romania. They could stay with him and they could use floo powder to get there. Then after a long conversation they came to an agreement.  
"Every one" announced Mr. Weasley, "We are going to take a vote."  
Then Mrs. Weasley said "all for Romania." About the whole table raised there hand except for Mr. Weasley. As Mr. Weasley looked at the whole table he slowly raised his hand. The whole Table cheered. To celebrate Fred tried a new kind of fireworks that whole change to the color that is yelled out. They all took turns yelling there favorite color and watch different shades of there color light the ski.  
After ten minutes Fred and George gave everyone a free sample of their fireworks and went to bed. Harry was glad to get to bed it had been a very long first day with his father.  
  
The next chapter: James meets Norbert 


End file.
